Fusion Goku
Fusion Goku 'is the Metamoran (Fusion Dance) Fusion of Goku (Buu Saga) and Goku (Cell Saga). Since they're the same person, it wasn't so hard to fuse together, in fact, they succeeded on their first try. Goku was facing off against Buull, Super Buu with Cell absorbed, and he had no match against it. Until Future Trunks came out of nowhere in his time machine with Goku. After some explaining, Goku and Goku decided to fuse and so became the powerful warrior known as... 'Main Techniques Energy-based techniques *'Kamehameha x5 - '''Fives times stronger than a Kamehameha. **'Super Kamehameha x5 - Five times stronger than a Super Kamehameha. **'Kaio-Ken Kamehameha x15 '- A combination of Kaio-ken x15 and the Kamehameha. **'True Kamehameha x2 - '''Two times stronger than a True Kamehameha, which is stronger than a Super Kamehameha. **'Super Double Kamehameha - 'A two-handed Kamehameha, stronger than a Double Kamehameha. (Not combined) **'Super Instant Kamehameha/Super Warp Kamehameha -''' Charging a Super Kamehameha combined with Instant Transmisson. *'True Spirit Bomb '- A larger and more powerful version of the Super Spirit Bomb. It is powered by every living thing in the galaxy. Speed and movement techniques *'Kaio-ken x15 '- Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed 15 times. Other techniques *'Super Dragon Fist '- Goku delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either suffocating the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them. It is two times stronger than Dragon Fist. **'''True Dragon Fist '-' Two times stronger than a Super Dragonfist, and instead of a golden dragon, a fire-engulfed red dragon appears. *'Dragon Crush - '''A stronger version of the Dragon Break. *'Dragon Strike - A stronger version of Dragon Smash. *'Kaio-ken Attack x10 - '''Seven times stronger than Kaio-ken Attack. *'Meteor Burst - 'A stronger version of Meteor Blast. *'Planet Combonation - 'Five times stronger than Meteor Combination *'Dragon Punish - 'Stronger than Dragon Hammer; A combonation of Super Warp Kamehameha and Super Dragon Fist. 'Transformations *'Kaio-ken x15 - '''Multiplies user's power by 15 (Can stack on top of other transformations depending on what transformation it is) *'Super Saiyan - Multiplies user's power by 50 *'Super Saiyan 2 - '''Multiplies user's power by 100 *'Super Saiyan 3 - 'Mutliplies user's power by 400 'Power Level *'Base: '''10,750,000,000 (10.8 Billion) *'Kaioken x15: 161,250,000,000 (161.3 Billion) *'Super Saiyan: '''537,500,000,000 (537.5 Billion) *'Super Saiyan 2: '1,075,000,000,000 (1.1 Trillion) *'Super Saiyan 3: '4,300,000,000,000 (4.3 Trillion) *'Super Kaioken x10: '5,375,000,000,000 (5.4 Trillion) *'Super Kaioken 2 x7: '7,525,000,000,000 (7.56 Trillion) *'Super Kaioken 3 x2: '12,900,000,000,000 (12.9 Trillion) Trivia *Created by Demaunic 'Story After Goku and Vegeta escaped Super Buu's body with everyone, instead of Super Buu raging and turning into Kid Buu, he senses a strong power level out of nowhere in the sky and smiles. There appears Trunk's Time Machine, but with an odd shadow inside. Goku and Vegeta, looking confused, descend and out down their unconsicous son's bodies. Out pops Cell, exploding the time machine, Cell recognizes Goku and Vegeta and chuckles, but then before he was about to say the first word, Super Buu rushes towards him and almost knocks him out and then absorbs Cell. Super Buu absorbs Cell right infront of the shocked Goku and Vegeta. After Super Buu's (now Buull) Absorbtion, he immediately rushes and kills Vegeta in one shot, just to test his strength. The dumbstruck Goku then transform into the Super Saiyan 3, but it stood nothing against Buull. After 15 minutes of Buull toying around with Goku, who is now at Super Saiyan 2, a bright light appears in the middle of the sky and appears Trunk's Time Machine again, quickly landing to the ground. Two familiar looking shadows jump out from the time machine, one of them used Solar Flare on Buull, blinding him for a significant amount of time, while the other takes the almost-unconscious Goku to a place far away from the fight. The shadow puts him down and the other shadow appears next to it. "Who are you guys?", says Goku laying on the rocky ground. Then both the shadows stand up and reveal themselves as Trunks... and Goku. Goku, looking shocked and confused, asks why Trunks came back and why he's ''here. After Trunks explains, it all seems clear to both Gokus. Before Trunks can say another word, Buull rushes at them and lands a few feet away from them while laughing maniacally. "Hahaha! I see you're back Trunks! Have I done anything in the future?!" Trunks clenches his teeth and goes Super Saiyan 2, he was about to rush at Buull but Goku stopped him, saying that he will be no match unless we fuse. Goku looks confused when he said fusion, so Trunks explained what it was. "Fusion is where two people become one, it can be performed with a dance that needs precise accuracy. To become one... you have to BE one.", as he then shows Goku how to do it. After he shows Goku, Buull yells at them. "Have you forgotten that I'm right here?! How arrogant!" Trunks rushes at Buull out of anger. "Trunks! Don't fight him! He's way beyond your power!" "Don't worry about me! I can hold him off while you guys fuse!" Goku smiles and nods and tries to get up, but is worn out because of the fight. Goku then takes a senzu bean from belt and gives it to Goku. Goku chews and swallows and gets up with his power back! "Alright! Let's do this!" Both warriors get a fair distance between them and pose to start the dance. Trunks is getting beaten to a blood pulp by Buull, but still manages to stand his own. "'Fu-sion-ha!'''", yell the two Gokus as they fuse into one person. A bright light can be seen from behind Trunks, while he looks surprised along with Buull at the fusion. The warrior then appears in a pose similar to Gogeta's, but his face looks a lot more cockier, and... as a Super Saiyan 3. "W-Who are you?!", studders the dumbstruck Buull "I am...", chuckles the warrior. "I am Ukog! And I am here to beat y-", yells the warrior, but then cut off by his own laughter. "That name sounds silly! I'm just gonna go with Goku!" Buull looks furious. "You dare mock me! I will destroy y-", Goku rushes at Buull faster than he can see and punches him in the stomache. "You think you can destroy me?", says Goku with a serious tone. Buull, holding his stomache in agony, backs away and coughs out blood. "You... h-how dare you!" Trunks look at what Goku did in relieved shock, but quickly goes up to Goku and tells him that he must not waste anytime! "I don't wanna end him yet, I'm gonna play with him for a little while." "No, Goku! You must end him now!" "Calm down Trunks, I'll kill him after I get bored." Trunks stands there watching the arrogant Goku walk up to Buull. Goku teleports behind Buull and elbows him on the back of his neck, launching him far away and teleports to him and roundhouse kicks him into the ground. "I hope you can become stronger than this Buull." Buull cannot speak because he is in pain on the ground, but manages to get up. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!" "I'm sure that I do. Someone who is not as strong as me." Buull, enraged, throws a barrage of punches at Goku, but he dodges every single one of them. Buull tries to get him off guard by doing a random kick to his legs, but it goes through Goku. Buull backs away in shock, but then starts to yell in rage. "I've had enough! I'm suppose to be the strongest!", after 3 minutes of yelling to reach full power, Goku raises an eyebrow. "Now that's more like it!" Buull, rushes him with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Goku dodges and blocks it. Goku quickly charges an energy wave and shoots it point blank on Buull's stomache, which sends him flying a few feet away. "I'm actually getting bored right now, I might as well end it now!" "What?! Don't be so co-!", Goku punches Buull behind his back and quickly punches him on his face sending him flying and teleports behind Buull with a barrage of punches and launches him away with a kick. He teleports infront of Buull and does a strong punch on his stomache. Buull falls on the ground and Goku flies to the air and charges a Kamehameha, but it seemed brighter and slightly bigger and more pulsing. Buull stares at Goku with a worried face. "Kaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeee-haaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeee! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goku blasts a Kamehameha x5 to Buull, vaporizing him. Trunks stands there in awe as Goku goes to his base form with a smile. "I told you I would kill him when I'm bored" Trunks is speechless but smiles with a small tear in his eye, "Thank you Goku." As everything seemed fine, both of the warriors hear Buull laughing, and look behind them. There Buull was regenerating from every single bit of his body. "What?!", yelled Goku "You got cocky Goku! And now you shall pay!", yells Buull as he rushes towards Goku Goku quickly goes SSJ3, but then gets launched away by a hard punch to the face, followed by an unavoidable ki blast barrage, severely injuring him. "Agggh!!", yells Goku, barely standing. Buull laughs loudly at Goku's demise. This angers Goku and he rushes towards Buull. As he was about to punch Buull, he de-fused. The two Gokus look at each other in shock and quickly backs away before Buull can counter. "W-What? It hasn't even been 30 minutes!", yells Goku Buull laughs even more, "Ahhahaahaha! I see your time has ran out!", as he sends both Gokus flying away. "Damn it! How are we going to beat him!", Goku then remembers that he has two potara earrings in his belt, he puts one on and gives the other to Goku. "No time to explain! Put this on your ear!", yells Goku while Goku quickly puts it on. Continued Story Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fan Made Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Fusion Dance Fusions